What goes around comes around
by Keller blue
Summary: About Darien cheating on a girl than 10 years later she comes back as a famous celebrity
1. The cheating

Sarahand Darien were at their 11th grade at Azabu highschool. They were a couple. An item. Well at least they _were...

* * *

_

Sarah staggered back in horror as she watched in utter sheer disbelief. Darien with Serena on top of him. Naked.

Sarah had went to Darien's apartment to drop off his book Early in the morning, hoping that she might be able to walk with him to school. But that was no longer an option.

Sarah dropped the book on the floor with a thud. Darien moaned and woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and saw someone in the doorway. SARAH!. Darien thought he was in a nightmare. But the sound of her running feet and slamming of his apartment door sounded real. Darien got up. Not caring if he had woken up Serena or not. He walked towards his book. Lying open on the floor. Darien slowly bent down and saw that the last page had been flipped open when Sarah had dropped it. The page read.

_The End_

Darien put his head in his hands. What had he done?.

* * *

Sarah ran down the street and crashed into her house Her parents were on a vacation would be coming back that night. But there would be no one to greet them. Sarah packed her bag and stuffed her wallot with her savings. She wrote a note to her parents and sealed it into a letter and left it standing aginst the fruitbowl on the breakfast table.

She ran out into the rain and hailed a cab.

"Hello ma'm" Said the Taxi driver" where would you like to go?"

"The Airport please"

He nodded and drove off into the windswept rain.


	2. coming home

_10 years later_

Darien steeped out of the hospital. He had a hard day. Being the head doctor wasn't an easy task. It was 7:30 pm on a hot, steamy evening. Darien thought he was dreaming when he saw a black limousine stop at the immense building next to the hospital. A roll of luscious red carpet was rolled out and there was a crowd forming. A man came out of the driver seat and hurried to the back and opened the door. Darien walked closer to get a better view. He saw two long shapely legs step out of the car followed by a beautiful head with lovely long chocolate brown hair. The young woman was wearing a long black sleeveless gown that went all the way to the floor. Formal but sexy.

"Who's that?" he whispered to his co-worker who was next to him.It was Andrew.

"I don't know. But she sure is one hot lady." He whispered as his eyes glued to her face as she smiled to the people and waved

There was something about how she smiled that reminded Darien of someone.

* * *

The next day Darien stopped by at the newsagent to pick up a newspaper. Alot of people were at the shop, that was unusual. They were all buying the morning herald. He went and bought one as well and on the first page read. 

_WORLD FAMOUS MODEL IN TOKYO_

_SARAH TAN_

Darien nearly fainted in shock when he saw Sarah's picture beneath the headline. She was in lacy lingerie advertising a company. He kept reading.

_One of our reporters had an interview with Sarah._

_"Sarah you have been the most beautiful and well-known model in history yet you still haven't got a husband. Why is that?"_

_Sarah smiled slightly" I may sound a tad over critical here, but i lost faith in true love a long time ago"_

_"Yes, of course we understand. Now what are your favorite songs?"_

_"What is this? A pop quiz?" She laughed "My favorite songs are quite old ones. Independent Women by Destiny's child and Stronger by Britney Spears."_

_"You like Independent Women the song! I love it. But oddly the lyrics are sort of like your life, are they not? the lyrics go like this_The shoes i'm wearing, i bought it. The the house i'm living in, i bought it. _That's exactly how your life is right? You buy all your stuff. Most models get husbands and let them pay for the stuff._

_"Well i guess i'm not a money sucking cow like them" Sarah laughed_

More on page 4

_Wow she really has changed alot since the 10 years she was gone._

The day later was ordinary except at the last monute when Darien was packing his things up, Andrew walked in his office.

"Listen Darien, there's a ball for charity tomorrow. You're invited!"

"WHAT!"

"Darien, your the main doctor in this hospital and this is the _only _one in town. You're one of the prominent, rich bachelors in Tokyo and wait for it, drumroll" Andrew said dramatically "Sarah's going! And by the way you can't refuse because they've made all the arrangements in the ball and seating arrangements et cetera et cetera.

Darien moaned. _DAMMIT._

_

* * *

_

Darien went home early the next day to change. Thank god it's a masquarade, otherwise Sarah would notice him before he could say HIDE ME. He changed into an expensive tuxedo with silk gloves and white mask. He hoped Sarah wouldn't see him.

* * *

Darien entered the elegant ballroom slowly he was right on time 9pm.He nervously looked around and there, he saw her talking to a group of men, all of there eyes were glued on her body. She was wearing a long red, glamorous gown. It went up to her feet and sort of spread out at her feet. She had matching rubly choker and bracelets. She wore no mask but she had some red glitter on her eyelids. If you want to be glam,go all the way. A man came behind her and whispered in her ear. She nodded and excused herself from the drooling men. She made her way around the ballroom, getting to know the other people. Finally she made it to Darien. He quickly turned away.But she had saw him. 

"Hello" she smiled at him as he turned around. She offered her slender hand, He looked at her perfectly manicured fingers. Her nails were painted perfectly with deep red nailpolish.He politely took her hand in his gloved hand. She looked up at his eyes, and immediately became entranced. Deep midnight blue eyes looked at her behinf the mask. She shook out of it and looked down, blushing. He smiled charmingly.

"Sarah, sweetie" A man asked from behind her. It was the man who had whispered to her before.

Sarah sighed "Yes Paul?"

"Would you mind playing a piece on the piano?" Paul asked"I'm sure everyone would be delighted to hear your fantastic songs" Everyone was looking expectantly at Sarah. She sighed deeply. _It's not like i have a choice_

"I'm sorry" Sarah said to Darien quietly"I must go"

She walked to the piano at tyhe far end of the hall. All the men followed her closely.

Sarah sat gracefully sat in front of the black grand piano. She bent down and took of her red stillettos. Darien looked at the heels, they were strappy with very high heels. She begun to play Prelude number 2 with perfect notes. Darien was lost in her beautiful song as her fingers danced among the keys with grace.

* * *

Darien lay in his bed, dizzy with desire. He nearly hit himself on the head for cheating on her. She was still the pretty girl he knew but she now looked _sexy _as well, without even knowing it. Her personality had changed and Darien knew it was because of her broken heart but she was a pretty good liar and covered up her sadness with ease.

Now that Darien thought about it he wondered why had he cheated on her in the first place.

* * *

Darien walked up to the hospital, another hard day's work ahead. He saw an expensive silver Audi pull up at the shopping centre opposite the hospital. The song Blue by eiffel 65 blaring in the speakers. He looked at Sarah as she killed the engine and walk casually into the mall.

_Maybe i might see her later at lunch_

_

* * *

_

At the end of the day Darien stepped out into the warm evening. Disbelief swept overhim as he spotted Sarah just emerging from the electric opening doors at the other side of the road, carrying an armful of bags. Darien quickly sprinted across the road to help her.

"Thanks" Sarah muttered as he lifted up most of her bags and depositedthem in the back of the car

"No problem"

"Hey weren't you that guy from the ball?" Sarah asked asher eyes scanned his features. Darien remained silent."no" she said quietly to herself "it can't be...DARIEN" Her eyes widened in shock


	3. Confrontation

Thankyou for the reviews.Don't get me wrong, i don't hate Sailor Moon but i like to twist the story a bit because, to me, it get's kind of boring that Serena and Darien keep getting torn apart then they make up then they get torn apart and then get together yet again. So sorry if you don't like this story, please don't send flames because that just makes it hard for me to read all the reviews.

* * *

Everything became a blur. Sarah looked at Darien with an incredible expression on her face. Without another word she jumped into her Audi and drove off. 

Darien stared at her expensive, silver car speeding off until the backlights were only visible.

He turned around and went home. Tomorrow he'll drive to the beach.

He stopped in front of his massive house. It was funny he thought, he was 27 years old ,top doctor in town and was still single. But then he remembered his past. After Sarah left, school was boring. Everyone loved Sarah but after her her disappearance, the school grew quiet. There was something missing. Darien had completely broke off with Serena when Sarah left.

Darien finished school and went to university to study medicine. Rejecting dates and parties, he spent all his time studying. It was no wonder that he became the best doctor he always wanted to be. But there was still something else that he wanted. Sarah.

* * *

Darien lay comfortably on the warm sand in his midnight blue board shorts that matched with his eyes. With his shirt off, he didn't look like a doctor. Well-toned abs with muscular body. Weird, that's what his friends always joked about. Sexy yet a doctor. A few cars pulled up and out stepped Sarah surrounded by men carrying cameras. She was wearing adeep redbikini with a matching sarong. She stepped, bare-footed, onto the sand. She talked to a man that Darien recognized as Paul 

"I just want to take some shots of you wading in the water, ok?" Darien heard him say. Sarah nodded and beckoned the crew to follow her to the ocean.

Paul spotted Darien laying on the sand watching her intently. He walked over to him.

"Beautiful creature is she not?" He said as he sat down next to him.

"Yes, quite" Darien was completely mesmerized as she twirled around in the water wearing her award-winning smile.

A mobile phone rung, Snapping Darien out of his trance.

"Excuse me" Paul said as he pulled out his mobile.

"yes?" He spoke into the mobile "Do we have to?yes...fine...put her on...hello? this must be Sarah's mother" Paul looked troubled "yes, mmm yes yes ,ok sure she'll be there in.." Paul looked at his rolex "half an hour, ok? yep, ok" He snapped his mobile shut.

"Sorry we must be going" Paul turned to Darien but Darien seemed to be looking straight ahead looking at the ocean.

"uh...excuse me?" Paul waved his hand in front of Darien's face, but he didn't notice"uh...ok...bye" Paul got up looking at Darien with a weird expression.

He jogged up to Sarah. He was in a said something to her and a moment later, she was squealing with delight.She grabbed a towel and motioned to the car. It came speeding towards her, stopping only a few inches from her. She went in before the driver got out to open the door for her.

"Take me home" She ordered

* * *

Sarah's mother looked at a photo with her husband and daughter. It was when Sarah was a little girl, 5 years old to be exact. She looked so happy, on her father's shoulders. Sarah's mother looked sadly at the newspaper next to the photoframe with Sarah in lingerie. She'd be seeing her dughter soon.

* * *

Darien's mind reeled back to that rainy night when Sarah left. He was sitting in the Crown's parlour in the late hours. Sarah's mother and father came in, apparently looking for him. 

"Mrs Tan" Darien greeted being polite.

She her eyes looked red. She had been crying.

"WHAT DID YOU TO MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed tears streaming down her face. Her husband stood beside her with a expressionless face. He was very close to punching Darien in the face. What had he done to his little girl.

The next day, the whole school looked at him with narrowed eyes. Word travelled fast.

* * *

Sarah walked into her master bedroom and took off her clothes she went into her bathroom and stepped into the shower. She had a quick shower and blow-dried her hair. She donned on a simple knee length black skirt with a smart long-sleeved white blouse. She ran out the house still doing her blouse buttons. All the men nearby watching intently. She let out an exasperated sigh as she tried to dry her semi-wet hair, as it made her hair slightly curly. She stepped into the limo, and gave her address to what was her house 10 years ago. 

Sarah stood nervously at the door of her old house. Sarah pressed the doorbell and moments later, Sarah's mother and father were seen hugging there long lost daughter.All of themhad tears of joy running down their faces.

* * *

Sarah and her parents were sitting at a cherry wood table,in Sarah's house, her mother and father enjoying the lovely dinner. 

"Ah, Sarah" Said Paul, striding into the room

"Yes" Said Sarah politely, yet coldly. She had just been interupted in her deep conversation with her parents. But Paul was never to be disrespected.

"You have a letter" he said ,he handed her a fancy envelope "Well? What is it" He said rudely as she opened it.

"It's a highschool reunion" the words barely escaped heer lips. She collapsed back on the leather chair. She put her hands on her foread andmoaned.

"Don't worry, sweetheart" Her mother said reassuringly as she placed a hand on her shoulder "_He_ won't bother you, besides everyone is expecting you to come"

Sarah looked at her father, he nodded.

* * *

Darien bent over the mailbox and extracted his mail. _Bill, bill, bill ...Highschool reunion? _He groaned 


	4. Meetings

Sarah emerged slowly out of her room, she was wearing a smooth red satin,kneelength dress which was made in such a way that it showed most of her back. Her parents outside the door looking approvingly.

"You look wonderful, dear" said her mother, her father nodded.

"Come on, the limo's waiting" Paul said as he ushered Sarah out of the house.

"I hope Darien won't hurt her tonight" Sarah's father whispered as he looked through the window and saw Sarah's limo drive off.

"No, that's not we should be worrying about" Her mother murmured. Her husband turned to face her.

"what?"

"Serena" She said her eyes never leaving the window.

* * *

Sarah arrived at her school hall, she took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She was greeted with a loud cheer. 

"SARAH!" Everything else was a blur, all she saw was a girl running over to her and, nearly knocking her over, gave her a big hug.

"Ellie" she gasped "hi" she managed

Ellie and the girls finally let her go. Her eyes studied Sarah closely. _Gosh, she looks so preety_

"My gosh, you've grown" She said with pride. _Let's hope Serena and Darien don't come. _"Sarah, come on. Everyone wants to meet you again" She dragged Sarah to theback of the hall. Ellie whipped out a camera "PICTURES ANYONE?" Sarah was immediately surrounded by her school friends.

Darien was watching close by, he clenched his fist when he saw Sapphire striding up to Sarah and put him arm around her waist. Sarah felt uncomfortable, but she was not going show it. She pecked him on the cheek as the camera flashed. Sapphire pulled her to the dance floor as song played up, much to the dissappointment of the other young men. He grabbed her her hand in his and put his other hand on her waist.

Serena arrived in a short black skirt, she scowled as she saw Darien watching Sarah dance. Darien was very close to going to Sapphire and punching himwhen he saw that Sapphire's hand slowly moving down from Sarah's waist. Lower. Lower-

"Hello, Darien" Serena said seductively. Darien turned his head slowly towards Serena

"oh..uh..hi"

"Long time no see" Serena said paying no attention to his urgent glances at Sarah

"uh..ya..ya, um...listen i need to go to the toilet" Darien quickly walked to the restrooms.

He was splashing water on his face when he heard some men walk in.

"-yeah, Sarah has come far from back then" Darien bent his head down so that they couldn't see his face.

"Who was that guy who cheated on her?"

"That bastard, Darien"

"Oh ya, that idiot. I wonder why he did that. I bet he regrets it now, she's one of the sexiest, richest, single girls on the "market", Sapphire is hitting on to her right now, you know?"

"Oh man, i thought i was going to ask her out, oh well, better luck next time. You know that she's actually shooting some shots in-"

Darien couldn't take it anymore. He quietly slipped out of the toilets, his eyes scanned the hall, Serena was flirting with a guy in the corner. Sarah was still dancing with Sapphire. Darien focused on Sapphire's hand which was on top of Sarah's bum, she quickly moved his hand back up again. Sapphire smirked as his hand stroked her back intimately. Sarah's smile never left it's place as she spun away from him and walked to Ellie.

"I need to get out of here" She whispered urgently to Ellie

"Why, it looked like you were having fun" Ellie teased. Sarah whacked her playfully on the back.

"I'm serious"

"ok, ok, jeez" Ellie led Sarah out of the hall.

"I know a cafe, close by, you wanna go have a cup of coffee" Ellie suggested "It's actually Andrew's old parlour"

"Really?" Sarah said, surprised that Andrew would actually sell his parlour.. Ellie nodded sadly he went off to get a job at the hospital"

"What? You're not serious, my god i'd never think..."Sarah trailed off.

"Right well are we going to get coffee or not, i'm freezing" Ellie grabbed her friend's wrist and ran with her in tow.

* * *

"So" Said Sarah as she stirred her cup of hot chocolate, watching the two pink marshmallows bob up and down "Andrew's doing medicine?" 

"uh huh" Ellie said as she drunk her latte. Sarah raised the cup to her lips

"I'd never think that Andrew would do that, i thought he wanted to continue the parlour business" She commented as she started sipping the warm chocolate milk

"Nah, he made much more in doctoring, besides he's happy because Darien's in the same hospital- SARAH ARE YOU OK?" Ellie looked wide-eyed across the table at her friend who was coughing on her drink

"WHAT THE HELL, DARIEN'S A FRIGGIN' DOCTOR, GOD HELP ME." Sarah screamed despite the curious on-lookers. Sarah started cursing under her breath. Ellie only heard parts of her on-going throng of words "sleazy bastard...son of a...how dare he do..."

"Sarah, didn't you know that Darien was a doctor? He's the head of the hospital and the most respected bachelor in town." Ellie said after Sarah's tantrum had subsided.

"No, i've been too busy these days to read newspapers"

"That busy eh?"

"yup, but earning a hell of a lot" Sarah put down the cup, smiling at how far she'd come from that fateful day 10 years ago...

"But Sarah haven't you thought about, you know...starting a family" Ellie prodded

"Hell no. I'm not that kind of model that fucks with every single hot guy in town." Sarah defended herself.

"You haven't thought of going back to Darien?" Ellie braced herself, scared that she might have just crossed the line for Sarah. With immense difficulty, Sarah remained calm.

"I would rather burn in hell, than go back to that self-serving, cheating bastard" Sarah's face was expressionless

"you know that Darien broke up with Serena as soon as you left? He's still a bachelor today, he hasn't been dating at all and i'm pretty sure that he hasn't had sex with anyone since the _incident _" Ellie was obviously trying to make Sarah like Darien again. It Ellie's opinion, Darien deserved a second chance, he was young...he was foolish.

"look it's getting late, i have to get some sleep, i have a photoshoot at our old school tomorrow."

"Really? I'm a teacher there y'know"

"That's wonderful, i'll see you there then" Sarah got up and paid the bill. She waved to Ellie one last time and stepped out of the store.

Ellie sipped her latte, smiling inwardly. _tomorrow the students will be getting an vaccination, and who better do it then Darien himself. _


	5. Naughty Sarah

"Hurry up Sarah" Called Paul from outside the door "we're going to be late"

Sarah was in her bedroom with three women. They were fitting her into a outfit. She was wearing a pretty white top with off-shoulder sleeves. She was also wearing a denim mini skirt with a white belt.

"You done yet?" Paul called impatiently "we need to leave in a few minutes"

Sarah gasped as one womanbuckledthewide beltaround her waist.

"It's too tight" she croaked "loosten it please"

"i'm sorry but our boss gave strict instructions on how tight you were to wear this"

10 minutes later

Sarah emerged from the room with a pained expression on her face. Paul's eyes looked up and down her figure.

"You look exquisite, come on, we better go" he nudged Sarah towards the door.

* * *

"Now class i'd like you to welcome a special guest, she is an international model, and was actually born here, in tokyo. Of course you know who she is, I'd like you to give Ms. Tan a warm welcome" The class cheered as Sarah stepped into the classroom. 

Sarah seemed in a daze as soon as she passed through the doorway, she felt the old times rush back into her. Her old classroom with all her friends smiling at her as she took her place beside Darien...

Sarah shook her head out of it, and put on a cheery smile.

"Let me remind that you will be having your vaccinations in a few minutes and your science test following shortly. So i suggest you do some last minute studying" The whole class groaned as they pulled out their books.

The teacher sighed dissapprovingly, "They have a science test on plants today. We were actually chosen especially to compete in the tokyo science competition" She said with pride. "But this is a horrible bunch, they don't seem to appreciate the hard work that another class did in the experiment" Sarah nodded absentmindedly, she didn't like this teacher.

Someone knocked on the door. Sarah looked behind her to see aelderly manwalk into the classroom.

"The doctors are ready to see you now" he said to the class with a toothy grin.His smilereminded Sarah of a shark about to eat it's prey. She felt some one tap her on the shoulder.

"Sarah" whispered Paul "we're taking the shots inside the room where the students are getting their shots, you follow them" She nodded and walked briskly after them, slightly limping from the tightly done belt.

* * *

Darien sat at his table in a small room, he watched as nervous looking students filed up alphabetically in front of the room. He sighed and put on hissurgical gloves. He looked at the table next to him, Andrew was seated looking at the door, a shocked expression on his face. Darienlooked at the door as well, Sarah was walking into the room. She saw him look at her, she quickly turned away. Darien suddenly felt guilty. A boy sat at the side of the table, Darien pushed the needle in his arm and injected the vaccination. 

He nodded to the girl at the line to come forward for her shot. Darien shot a glance at Sarah who was standing by the window, sunrays falling onto her chocolate brown hair.She smiled at the camera, as a man darted at different angles, flashing his camera wildly.

Soon the line diminished and everyone was at the back of the classroom talking happily to Sarah, who had finished her photoshoot. Darien heard overheard her cheery voice speaking

"Oh man, we have to do a test"

"What's your teachers phone nember?"

"Why? I don't have it"

Sarah sighed, "you really don't want to do the test?"

"well, duh" said a girl's voice.

"Hmm. Excuse me sir" Sarah said politelt as she walked over to Andrew "you wouldn't happento be the man in charge of the vaccinatio program, would you?"

"Oh, s..sorry no" Andrew stuttered

"ANDREW," Sarah screamed realizing the blonde's grreen eyes "OH MY GOD, I've missed you" She pulled him off his seat and gave him a big hug. Darien watched Sarah as she went on her toes to hug him, her skirt rising up her thighs. He struggled to control his wandering eyes. Then he noticed something odd, Sarah's top lifted ever so slightly and revealed a red mark, there was something that was causing irritation he noted.A few moments later she dropped her arms from his neck.

"God, it's been years" she whispered. Her head snapped to look out the window to see if anyone was coming."Oh shit" she swore as she saw the class teacher slowly walking towards the room

Sarah spun around to come face to face with Darien,"Your the boss right?" she said to him, not caring that he was the man that cheated on her ten years ago.

He nodded shocked by her actions "give me the school's number" She held out her palm. He quickly dug into his pockets and handed it to her, just as the teacher came strolling in.

"Ah, i see you have met Mr. Shields" The teacher said to Sarah

"Oh yes,"she smiled, her voice immediatley changed to the sweet voice she had used before "he's a pleasure to meet" She added, not looking at Darien but he could sense that she was forcing herself to say that.

"yes, he is. Right now you lot" the teacher turned to the class "we have a test to do"

"Excuse me, i need to pop outside for awhile ok?" Sarah interjected

"Of course, m'dear"

Sarah quickly walked out of the door and down the corridor.

"As i was saying, we have a test to do, so would you like to thank Mr Shields and the other doctors for their time and we'll be off"

"Thank you," chanted the class in a grumpy chorus they started to walk to the door when the principal went on the PA system.

"Would Ms Thompson please call the principal's office, there is some one on the phone waiting for you"

The class teacher hand dived into her pocket and got out an ancient looking mobile. She typed the dials with rapid speed. She lifted the phone to her ear, it was clear that she was anxious to talk this person

"Hello?Yes, yes. Ok link her up to my phone thank you" she put her hand over the end of the phone, "won't be a minute" she whispered

"Ah, yes, you wanted to speak to me" She said as she walked to the window her back facing the corridor.

"Yes, this is one of the judges from the science fair-" A posh voice said . _That's odd _Darien thought, i can hear the voice on the phone quite clearly.

"-and we think that your experiment is a clear winner" _There it was again, i could swear that that voice is coming from - ...oh my god _He looked at the window that showed the corridor. Sarah was talking on the phone. She smiled on the phone and turned towards the window giving a thumbs-up towards the class. They were shaking uncontrollably, barely able to contain their laughter.

"Yes,"She opened her mouth again "I'd like to see you at the fair at once, so we will be able to award the prize"

"Of course, i'll be there as soon as i can"

"Good, hope to see you there soon" Sarah snapped shut her phone and tucked the mobileinto her Dior handbag, out of sight.

"Well, you lot. Consider yourself lucky. I'm cancelling the test since we've been specially chosen as the winner of the science fair" Even the teacher looked happily "I must dash Sarah dear" she said turning around to see her walking with confidence, she looked as if she had nothing wrong.

"Yes?" She asked flashing her perfect teeth at the teacher, her eyes remained innocent.

"Would you be able to look after the class for today, that have some work to be in the text books, pg86 they do exercise 10"

Sarah nodded obediently, "Sure, Ms Thompson"

"You are such a good girl" Ms Thompson spoke as if she was talking to a five year old. "Good bye" She sped towards the door. The boy in front of her begun to speak whe. Sarah lifted her finger to her lips, signalling for him to be quiet. The whole room remained silent, even Darien and Andrew stayed quiet. Sarah wasn't sure if the teacher had left the building yet, then she heard it. The sound of a car being revved up, the sound echoed across the silent playground.

"So" Sarah announced proudly "Anyone up for a game of tennis?"


End file.
